Vehicle guidance systems are used in many types of vehicles to assist drivers in reaching a desired location and/or following a desired path. For instance, vehicle guidance systems may use control algorithms to direct vehicles from point to point. In other words, tractors and other agricultural vehicles may be equipped with vehicle guidance systems to assist operators in following a desired route across a field.